Information handling devices (“electronic devices” or “devices”), for example smart TVs, flat panel displays, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers and the like are regularly used for watching videos (audio and video content). Often times a user will miss audio, for example if a sudden ambient noise occurs or an actor voices dialogue in a low-volume manner.
Content providers attempt to make video content more accessible by providing closed caption data that tracks the dialogue. This is helpful in some respects, although it is often not appropriately tailored to various media consumption situations. For example, the closed caption data is helpful but must be manually enabled. Thus, users often do not turn on the closed caption option until they have missed significant portions of dialogue. Similarly, for a user that is not hearing impaired, leaving the closed caption option on indefinitely, while useful in helping understand inaudible dialogue, often will interfere unnecessarily in the viewing experience.